Green musical Love
by NightWorlds
Summary: When Aisa and her friend Timmy get stucked in the sewers and the so called *gang* is going after them. It's time for the turtles to kick some butt! But when it comes problem in the sewers it all leads to Aisa's parent's company that makes stuff that would help people. What will the turtles do and what will Aisa do? Read and review please! Michelangelo x or Leonardo x
1. Chapter 1

Green musical love by NightWorlds

Hello there TMNT fans. 

This is my first fanfiction EVER! (O.o) So pleas enjoy. (:3)

XXXXXXX

TMNT CHAPTER 1

**I was sitting in the school in my classroom bored I guess, the techer just talked about history that I didn't care about.**

**I was playing whit my pencil and rubber until the teacher said "Okey kids I hope you had a fun time whit**

**the history. See you tomorrow." Finaly. "Bye mister hammerstone." everyone called back.**

**I took my things and started to go outside until I heard my friend Timmy.**

**" Hey Aisa! Wait for me" "What is it Timmy we are having music class soon and you know I don't want to miss it."**

**Why I don't want to come late to the music is because musical class is the best subject EVER! The teacher is so kind **

**and the sound of the instrument is much better then any history that ever exist.**

**"Yes I know Aisa but the teacher is sick, we are going to have a substitute." "WHAT!?" I screamd.**

**"Don't scream so loud, you hurting my ears." Timmy said growling holding his hands over his ears.**

**"I am sorry Timmy I didn't mean to..."**

**"OOOooo... poor Timmy.. his ears can't take so loud sound that the singer screams." Said a familar voice. I turned my**

**head to see the so called *Gang* in the school. It was Mike who always irretades Timmy . **

**He had always done that since the first grade only bacause Timmy use glasses and goes dressed in babyblue shirt sometimes. I like Timmy,**

**because he is always kind and he's chocolate brown eyes and darkbrown hair is always wonderfull to see every day,**

**girls in these days can't see the beuty in him because he wears glasses and babyblue shirt. That irritates me.**

**"What is it now Mike." Timmy answered trying to not sound scared but he kinda was because he's hands was shaking.**

**"Nothing just..."**

**"Then why are you here then whit you're so called *gang* and irretates me and Timmy." I snapped out before he could finish**

**he's sentenses. He showed a irritating smile and walked forward untile he stod right infront off me just some inches away.**

**"Honey, I just come here to give you this..." "Wha..." before I could say anything more he leaned in for a kiss on my cheek.**

**The inside of me was just like " GHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I GONNA KILL YOU!" But I just stod there whit my eyes wide open.**

**Mike maked a little laugh and walked away whit his *gang* and I just stod there like a moron.**

**"A-are you okey A-Aisa?" I heard Timmy's voice ask.**

**"Um... yes, yeaa I'm okey. We can just go on to the music class now." I said but I could feel worry from he's eyes and body language,**

**he did NOT like when Mike kissed me. But I could not worry about that because, I am going to have music class.**

**When Timmy and I walked in to the classroom we saw a tall man whit blond hair and a black T-shirt and lightblue jeans.**

**"Hey there what's you're name he asked."**

**"Timmy and Aisa" I said a littel irretating I hoped it would be a women who would hold the class. But I was wrong.**

**"Okey Aisa and Timmy you can go and sit until the other classmates comes." He said smiling. I noticed he had a piercing **

**in his ear that made him look kinda cool but I didn't care so much, I took a guitarr and sat on a chair and started to play a **

**little song.**

**When everyone arived the substitute started whit " Hello everyone. My name is Ken and have a little mission for all of you to do in the weekend."**

**He said whit a little smirk.**

**"You are going to play music on a place there it eco's a lot and record it in this little thing." He showed us a little recording machine.**

**"You are also gonna do it in pairs you can choose wich partner you want to work whit but it must work."**

**Before I was going to ask Timmy, Mike walked to me and said "!Hey honey, manna be my partner." he maked a evil smirk.**

**"No Mike I am going to work whit Timmy." I said and took Timmys hand. Timmy did a slight little blush.**

**"Okey babe but I wanted to work whit you but now I must give revanch on Timmy for taking my babe away." He looked at Timmy angry. Timmy gulped.**

**"OOoo..No you don't" I said protecting Timmy from Mikes evil stare. " And don't call me babe or honey."I finished.**

**"Okey honey we will see." He said before leving us. " Are you sure he wont hurt me or you, Aisa?" Timmy finaly said pretty scared.**

**"Yes I am sure."**

**"okey then wich place are we going to play music on? Aisa?" I know a exactly wich place to play music on there it eco's water all the time...**

**"The sewers." I said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Green musical love by NightWorlds

Well hello there again TMNT fans (:3) I am just doing the next chapter so please enjoy. (XD)

P.S I do not own TMNT just my story. ;)

**XXXXXXX**

TMNT chapter 2

I was home early, my parents were not there. I did not expect them to be home either.

When my family moved here and they have been at the work all the time and I have not seen them in two years.

They have given me a bank card to buy food and clothes so I can take care of my self.

I started to pack my things for mine and Timmy's little adventure in the sewers.

I packed my guitar in the guitarcase and putted down my little piano-keyboard in the big pocket of the guitarcase.

After that I changed my cloths from shorts and light-blue shirt to long jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and a jeans-jacket and putted my hair in a low ponytail.

When I was ready I heard it knocked on the door. It would probably be Timmy and guess what? I was right.

"Hey Aisa ready to go?" He stod there in light blue shirt and black pants, on his back he had a big red bag and in his right hand he holded the record machin.

"Yes I am ready Timmy boy. We can go." I said smiling.

We walked on the New Yorks streets. It was pretty dark but it was okey. The light from the cars and the lampposts showed our way.

We walked in to a dead end but luckily it was a sewer lid down to the sewers there. I opened it and looked down and was ready to climb down

the steps. I looked up to Timmy. "Give me the flashlight please." Timmy took the flashlight from his bag and he gave it to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I put the flashlight in my mouth so I was available to climb down.

When Timmy and I was on the bottom of the sewers I turned on the flashlight and we started to walk.

We had walked a good bit before Timmy stopped and said. "We can stop here." And packed up a blanket that we could sit on.

I packed up my guitar and I sat down next to Timmy. We just sat there listening to the water echo's against the walls.

Timmy pushed a button on the recorder "Ready?" Timmy asked.

"Ready." I said.

I started to play Good Life by One Republic, the sound from the guitarr eco'd threw the sewers. My heart was warm from the sound, it was beutiful!

I tried to sing little low to the music until I heard a noice. Footsteps, echo'd threw the sewers, what it was I didn't know but it was coming closer to us.

I stopped to play and jumped up so I could see what or who it was. "W-what is it?" Timmy asked. I looked at him, seriously? He didn't hear it? The sound was really loud from here.

I could hear more footsteps come, I could also hear someone laugh. It was strange, it was a really famillar voice. FINALLY! I could see who it was. I saw a brunet boy and other boys coming closer to us 'No ,not now please tell me that this is a joke that I am halucinating, PLEASE!' I thougt. It was Mike and the 'gang' who walked closer and closer. My eyes met Mike's. They were dark green and maked me want to puke. He's eye's disgusted me.

"Hey babe! Missed me?" He said with an evil smirk. "Why are you here?" I said really angry. I did not want to see him right now.

"Aww.. have you not missed me honey?" I tought if I would come here we could have some fun." He looked at my body up and down and smirked. "He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and my waist. I was really suprised that he holded me in a grip and stared in to my eyes. He lowered his head to my neck and started to kissing it. I did a little suprised sound, I did not

like it at all. I tried to tangle me out of his grip but could't. "S-STOP IT MIKE!" Timmy said trying to pull me away but the gang started to tackle him down. "NO! Timmy" I screamed when I

heard him cry of the pain when the gang kicked him.

I felt a smell that was inching in my nose, I smelled... beer. "You are DRUNK!" I said in a loud voice so everyone stopped and stared at me. MIke let me go and I walked slowly backwards from him to my guitarcase.

The 'gang' and Mike walked slowly to me and said "So what!? We are drunk, what can you do about it, scream like a little girl when we are having fun whit you're body. I think

you have not noticed but you HOT!"

I started to get scared I was alone in the sewers with the gang that wanted to rape me and they were DRUNK. I backed to my guitarcase and picked up my piano-keyboard and waited for Mike to come closer I could smack every one unconscious with the keyboard and take me and Timmy out of here.

"HAHAHA! Are you gonna hurt me whit a toy and flee from us?" Mike said and smiled and walked closer and closer until then when Mike was so close that I could punch him on his head whit the piano-keyboard. SMACK! His eyes widend and falled unconscious. I jumped and maked a little hurray! in my head.

The gang glared at me and walked closer and closer until they separated and grabbed my wrists, I could not hurt them whit the keyboard because the damn thing had split in to pieces 'damn' I tought when I saw Mike come to consciousness. He stood up and cought a little and tried to walk straight to me he said "Honey when you punch me I need to punch BACK!" I felt pain in my stomach when

he did a straight right into my stomach. I cought a lot and looked up at Mike, he made a big smile and punched me again harder this time. Now I did not just cough air I cought out blood. The taste of metal in my mouth made my hole body shake a little. Mike laughed out loud "NOW YOU'RE NOT SO COOL AND TOUGH HUH!?" He screamed before he knocked my head so I falled unconscious.

XXXXX

Hey fan's! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D (I mean not all the blood and fight stuff)

I have pretty hard to write because I am swedish and only goes in eigth grade in school so I will keep practesing! :3

And I am sorry if I spelled a wrong word in the first chapter but I hoped you understand the word I mean.

And I promise turtles will come in the next chapter! (I hope)

Anyway... I will write the third chapter as soon as possible.

BYE!

(rewiews would be sweet like cake!)


	3. Chapter 3

Green musical love by NightWorlds

I am here again TMNT fans I hopped you all like the second chapter

but I am sorry I have not write about the turtles yet, they will jump in in this chapter I hope.

Anyway ENJOY! 

P.S I do not own tmnt.

**XXXXXXX**

TMNT chapter 3

Michelangelos P.O.V

I was sitting in the soffa, bored. There was nothing on the TV and Leo and Raph was fighting about stupid things again. Donny did nothing more then just sitting in his laboratory.

I looked at the watch next to the soffa on a little table, It said 9 pm. I let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen, I started to get hungry. I could hear Leo and Raph argue it seems Leo had maked Raph

to calm down so he talked in more normal voice. I opened the fridge, a half frosen pizza was there screaming my name to be eaten. 'he,he' I thougt when I picked it up and walked back to the soffa and started to eat.

When my stomach was half full I watched some cartoons and was thinking of when we will take that night patrol Leo said that we would go on to night.

"Michelangelo."

I jumped of seeing my father standing infront of me just like has been standing there all day. "huh? Yes father, what is it?" I said and turned of the TV.

"I wonder if you can go and take a little patroll in the sewers. So you have something to do I mean." He looked into my eyes and looked at the door. "But father there is nothing going on in the sewers" I complained when he looked at me with hi's lillte black eye's. "Michelangelo, GO!" master splinter said pointing at the door. "OKEY, SENSEI!" I shouted, leaving splinter alone and went out for a *adventure* like master splinter told me to.

Master splinters P.O.V

When Michelangelo went out as I told him, I could finally watch my favorite love drama alone. 'He,he,he'

Michelangelos P.O.V

I heard the water eco threw the sewers as I saw the disgusting water flow away.

I stopped a sec, I could hear something! and not something, someone! I runned to the sounds and hide behind a corner.

I saw two shapes showed up, one girl and a boy. 'What were they doing here? Why are they here? And most of all why in the sewers?'

The boy stopped and said something to the girl, she nodded and was helping the boy packing up a blanket and was siting down with a guitar in her lap.

I did't noticed but she was really cute whit her low ponnytail and her cute face. Wait... what am I doing? What happens if they are evil and are going to do something bad down here?

I picked up my shell-cell and called for my brothers to come if something bad would happend.

*click* "Hello?" "Sup?" "Who is it?" They both said when they answered. "Hey guys it's happening something here in the sewer, come quickly." "Oh! and It's Mikey." *click*

Donatellos P.O.V

Stupid brother. You could have told us wich sewer you were in. Stupid. But lucky for him I can search whit my shell-cell where he is.

I took my staff and walked out of the lab and saw Raph and Leo stand infront of the door waiting for me. "Hey! Donny can you be slower?" Raph said.

"We need to hurry, Mikey can be in danger." Leo said worryied. "Yes, follow me guys." I said walking out of the door the guys following me like a shadow.

Michelangelo P.O.V

I watched every move they did, the problem were they just sat there quiet... wait! wait! The girl! She started to move!

She, she... starts to play? The tones eco'd threw the sewers, the sound was beautiful! How can she play so good?! I wanted to hear more but my brothers had arrived and turned me around so I saw there faces.

"what is that sound?" Donny asked. "Yea. Who's playing whit a guitar?" Raphael wispered. "I don't know. It is a girl and a boy down here." I wispered back.

"WHAT?" They all said in a wisper.

"Yea look they are sitting ovet there." I said. Donny looked and was just staring interested while I was talking to Raph and Leo.

"But why would two humans come down here? In the SEWERS." Raph said.

"You know that we LIVE in the sewers, Raph." Leo comented.

"Yea, Raph." I said trying to sound smart but I just got a glare from him. 'gulp'.

"Eh.. guy's?" Donny said.

"Not now Donny." Raph growled.

"But you guy's ne..."

"Not now Donny!" I said in a wisper.

"Okey guy's we need to know where these people come from and what they are doing here."

"Why do we need to know where they come from?" I asked, they are from above the sewers man."

"Don't start Mike."

"What, Leo? I was just asking."

"Hey guy's!" Donny screamed.

"WHAT!" we all said at the same time

"The girl is uncoincius and the boy is kicked to the floor bleeding." He looked up to us.

"What! Why did't you say something!?"

"Beacouse you did't let me, Come on! He started to run to the girl and the boy and it was then I saw a boy who gaved me gosebumps of fear. (can they get gosebumps? ;:3)  
I did NOT like this guy. He's eye's showed hate and dead. He's hole body was like a dark hole whit anger, frustration and hate. I rushed to him and gave him a kick in the stomach before he colapsed of the pain. 'He, winne' I though before picking the girl up and took her back to the lair. The other guy's took the rest of the boy's and took the other boy who camed whit her back to the lair.

XXXX

Hey fans. I am so sorry that you needed to wait for so long. I know how it feels.  
But please read and enjoy. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Green musical Love by NightWorlds

Helloooooooo! New chappie, YAY!

Sorry if I make to short chapters but it is pretty hard for me to write because I am not English myself or american . But I hope you will like this chapter.

ENJOY!

P.S I do not own TMNT. ;3 But I wish I did...

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

Aisa's P.O.V

I felt pain. Pain in my whole body. I saw something, something green and orange, but it was only a dream I hope...

I woke up and had a lot of pain in my head and stomach. I was laing down on a soft bed, it smelled pizza in some way. I sat straight up and looked around,

I was not in the sewers anymore but not in my house or my room either. This room had a lot of comics books everywhere and superhero-pictures on the walls and an awesome skateboard!

It seemed new until I saw it had ducktape on it to keep it from falling apart.

I sighed and noticed that I only was wearing a big T-shirt and short shorts on. 'How did I change into this clothes?! O my god, do I...?' I looked inside my shirt to see my bra was there.

'Pehu!' I thought before I started to stand up and walked around in the room looking for my clothes. 'Were are they?' I thought until I heard someone say.

"Ey April! Are you done whit the girls clothes yet? If this chic wake up I think she wants to have her clothes back!" The voice who speaked sounded annoyed and tired.

I opened the door so I could see a little outside and...I saw...a... HUGE TURTLE!?

I started almost to scream but I covered my mouth with my hand and just looked at the big turtle. He, well if it is a he, had a red bandana over his eyes and had a belt whit two sais and on his arms and legs he had little protection that covered his knees and elbows. I looked up and saw big nice muscles on his arms. 'Nice!'.

The giant turtle walked away muttering something about "Why don't she answered me?". I did a little chuckle before I walked out of the room and saw a big lair, that had a big TV screen, a skate-ramp, a lot of games and a kitchen. But the thingy is that this place was HUGE! 'wow...' I thought and walked little slow around the big room before I reached the sofa I heard a. "Hey there! You are finally awake!" I turned around and was holding my hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. In the middle of the HUGE room was another HUGE TURTLE but with an orange bandana instead.

He saw what I was doing and gave a worried look and said "O! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya!" When he said that I relaxed a little.

"Why?..." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. "You wonder why you are here, Right?" I heard another voice said. I saw a new turtle with a purple bandana on.

"Um...y-yes..." I said, Taking a big breath trying to not to falling unconscious.

"Well let me explain. First we saw you or more Mike the turtle beside me saw you and your friend in the sewers and he called us to come.

Second, was that while I was watching you, my brothers came to start an argue and didn't listened to me when I saw you and your friend got beat up... so when we rescued you, your friend was bleeding a lot and you had a big concussed but I think it was lower than I thought because here you stand..." Before he could continue I said pretty mad but sad to. "Wait, are my friend...

I mean Timmy, is he hurt? Where is he!?" They both looked at me surprised. "Em.. over there." They both said and pointed at a room. I run as fast as I could over there but didn't come in because I got pretty dizzy and was holding me onto the wall holding my forehead. 'Damn, why know?! Why do I get dizzy now! I want to see how Timmy is!' I screamed in my thought. I heard the turtles running to me but I walked a little clumsy inside the room.

I saw Timmy lying on a bed, he had a lot of bandage on that was almost red of the blood that he had lost, he also had a oxygen mask on. Behind him I saw a Turtle with a blue bandana on. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed, he looked up whit a worried and surprised face. I didn't care about him, I was worried about Timmy. I rushed over to him and knelt down on my knees to the bed and looked sad and worried at my poor little friend. I could feel my eyes watering but I told myself not to cry. I heard the turtles talk about something, something like ''Em... guys, why is she here'' I thought it was the one with the blue bandana turtle who said that.

''She woke up and we told her what happened and look, she's here!'' The orange bandana turtle said.

''Please guys can't we just leave her alone she is crying!'' The purple bandana turtle whispered to the others.

''Okey, Donny.'' They both said and walked out of the room. Then I started to cry.

When I couldn't cry anymore the orange bandana turtle walked in with a plate and I could smell pizza. He putted the plate on a little chair and sat next to me but he kept a little distance from me. "Um... Hey." He said whit a big smile. "Hey..." I said looking at him up and down, He didn't notice. "Um... sorry about your friend but he is not dead he will wake up soon!" He said with a bigger smile trying to cheer me up which actually worked. "Yea... I hope so." I said little sad but did a little smile to make him happy. He smiled and said. "OH! Sorry for not introducing me, I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey if you want. O, and I got some food for you , I thought that you were hungry so I took some pizza from the fridge and hotted it up for you." He took the plate again and gave it to me. "If you want of course, you have been here for a long time in this room." I reached the plate and said thanks.

He smiled and walked out of the room. I sighed and ate the pizza in silence.

Michelangelos P.O.V

I hope...she is okey. I mean, I just leaved her there alone and gave her a little pizza but she smiled at least! a little but, she smiled! I thought and met my brothers outside the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey. How she's doing?" Raph said and looked at me. "Um... she is okey I gave her the pizza and she smiled a little." I responded.

Everyone looked at me surprised until Leo said "Well, that's good, but I promised you guys to take a night patrol so we are going out now."

"What!" I said surprised. "Well its cool and all that we are going to take a night patrol, but we got a girl in our lab that is scared to death and her friend is lying in bandage!" They looked at me with sympathies "And you think we should just leave!?" I looked at my brothers for once feeling that I am smarter than they are.

My brothers looked at each other and sighed. "Okey Mikey. We can stay tonight but only 'cause she is here!" Raph said little angry of losing the funny night patrol.

"Yea... that could be better than just leave her alone..." Donny said looking at the floor like it was crying. "Okey Mikey. We do it for her." Leo said finally.

"Yay!" I cheered feeling proud of winning an argue whit my brothers.

A little time after the argue I was sitting in the sofa and watched some cartoons while Donny was reading a book and Raph was sleeping in the chair next to Donny, Leo by the way was meditating in the corner of the room. I yawned and heard something, I sat straight up and tried to hear what it was, the sound was something beautiful. I turned of the TV and my brothers asked me what the sound came from. I shushed them and listened to the sound that actually was a song...

**Who Knew By: Pink**

**You took my hand **

**You showed me how**

**You promised me you****'d ****be around**

**Uh huh**

**That's right**

It was the girl in the lab that was singing! I kept quiet and listened to the rest of her beautiful voice.

**I took you words **

**And I believed**

**In everything **

**You said to me**

**Yeah huh**

**That's right**

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone now**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong**

**I know better**

**Cause you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew**

**Remember when we were such fools**

**And so convinced and just to cool**

**Oh no**

**No no**

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you friend**

**I'd give anything**

**When someone said count your blessings now**

'**fore they're long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong **

**They knew better**

**Still you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew**

**Yeah Yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

**Until we**

**Until we meet again**

**And I wont forget you my friend**

**What happened**

**If someone said three from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong and**

**That last kiss**

**I'll cherish**

**Until we meet again**

**And time makes**

**It harder**

**I wish I could remember**

**But I keep**

**Your memory **

**You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**Who knew…**

When the song ended I heard the girl sob, and I couldn't let her cry alone so I walked in to the lab and I saw her sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her face in her arms. I walked over to her and sat down beside her and putted a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "No. I have almost lost everything. It's my fault that he is laying there half to death and if I just could, If I just…" She stuttered. "Such…" I said "It is not your fault that he is there, it was some stupid guys that did this to him and you couldn't do anything about that." I tried to support her, but it didn't work. She kept on crying and blaming herself. The only thing I could do was sitting next to her trying to make her stop cry.

**XXXXXXX**

Helloooo! It ends pretty sad Right? And I feel horrible for letting you guys wait. :'( I hope that you people that still is reading this like it. And I will try to do big chapters to make you guys happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Green musical love_

Hellooo! :D I nothing more to say then enjoy!

XXXXXXX

Aisa's P.O.V

I woke up with a headache and dry skin under my eyes. I was in the orange pizza smelling room again and all I could remember was that I saw Timmy in the lab on a bed with bloody bandage and… Timmy! How is he now! I must see him!

I tried to stand up but it was a little hard because of the headache but that didn't stop me. I walked out of the room but I was stopped of the blue bandana turtle. "What are you think you're going?" he said looking at me. "I was…taking a stroll." I lied and I sucked at lying. "Really? A stroll? To were?" He looked down on me. "To… to none of your business." I answered and started walk away. It took me one sec for me to only walk two meters but then he were at me again.

"Step aside turtle." I tried to scare him away whit an angry voice but of course it didn't work, he stood there staring at me blocking my way. "Why?" Was the only word he said. "I want to meet my friend."

"You can't see him at this moment." He said really quick and looked away from me and were somewhere else with his eyes. "Why can't I?"

"Because I say so." What? "No,no,no, You can't tell me what to do." I was getting angry by the moment. "Right now I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"Nuhu."

"Uhu."

"NUHU!"

"UHU!"

"NUHU!..."

"GYHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!"

I was snapped out of my fight with the turtle of a girly scream that sounded like Timmy. 'TIMMY!'

I saw the turtle didn't notice me anymore because of the scream so I started to run. Run to my hurt and scared friend. 'Please be okay.' Was he the only thing I thought. My vision got blurry and I started to feel dizzy but I was so close to the lab now and I heard Timmy hyperventilate. I ran through the door and saw the three other turtle standing in front of Timmy but they backed away from him when I walked in.

Right now I saw my best friend in the bed, bloody and all, hyperventilated with tears in his eyes.

"TIMMYYYY!" I screamed and tackled my friend into a hug.

"A-a…AISAAAA!" He started to cry in my arms. My girly little friend. Always cry.

"Jez… Did that guy start to cry?" the red bandana turtle asked.

"Yes Raph, he did, if you're not blind." The orange turtle answered.

"Hmp!" Raph said and walked out. The two others stood there for a moment and then they recognized that we wanted to be alone, so they went out pretty quickly. It was quiet for a moment, the only thing I heard was Timmy who cried and sobbed. "Sshh…,Sshh…I'm here, nothing will hurt you." Was the only thing I said to comfort my friend. He didn't stop to cry, I could still fell his tears. So I did the only thing that could make him stop cry, I started to sing.

**With me by sum 41**

**I don't want this moment **

**To ever end**

**Where everything's nothing**

**Without you**

I heard that Timmy have stopped crying and was focusing on my song and voice.

**I wait here forever just **

**To See you smile**

**Cause it's true**

**I am nothing without you**

**Trough it all**

**I mad my mistakes**

**I'll stumble and fall**

**But I mean these words**

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**These words are my heart and soul**

**I'll hold onto this moment you know**

**Cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**That I won't let go**

I heard that the four turtles was outside the lab and was talking about Timmy and also listening to my song at the same time.

**Thoughts read unspoken**

**Forever and now**

**And pieces of memories**

**I know what I didn't have so**

**I won't let this go**

**Cause it's true**

**I am nothing without you**

**All the streets**

**Where I walked alone**

**With nowhere to go**

**Have come to an end**

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**These words are my heart and soul**

**I'll hold onto this moment you know**

**Cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**That I won't let go**

**In front of your eyes**

**It falls from the skies**

**When you don't know what you're looking to find**

**In front of your eyes**

**It falls from the skies**

**When you just never know what you will find**

**What you will find**

**What you will find**

**What you will find**

**What you will find**

**I don't want this moment**

**To ever end**

**Where everything's nothing**

**Without you **

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**This words are my heart and soul**

**I'll hold onto this moment you know**

**Cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**That I won't let this go**

**I want you to know**

**With everything I won't let this go**

**This words are my heart and soul**

**I'll hold onto this moment you know**

**Cause I bleed my heart out to show**

**That I won't let this go**

I was almost crying myself now but kept my face on for Timmy. He had stopped crying and was breathing slowly in my arms. It took some minutes before he fell asleep. I watched him sleep a long time and could still hear the turtles talk, I was getting irritated of them speaking, my best friend was sleeping, SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR GOD FREAKIN' SAKE!

I walked out of the lab and was greeted by the blue cladded turtle. It was quiet, we just stood there starring in to each other's eyes. He had some amazing night black eyes that could make any women dazing away, well…If he meet some women. I was about to say something but before I could even make a move he said "It was not your fault who made him beaten up. You did your best and that is all that counts and I am sorry we didn't rescue you before it all happened."

When he said that I couldn't hold it anymore, my eyes started to fill with water and I fell to my knees holding my head in my hands and cried. I was hurt, I felt pain of seeing my best friend hurt, I missed my parents, I hate Mike who tried to rape me and I was scared that it would happened again.

I cried and sobbed a long time before I felt strong arms wrap around me into a hug. It was the blue cladded turtle who said "You're safe now, don't cry." Those words made me feel actually safe, it was a long time I felt that way. I kept on crying and he lifted me up in bridal style and carried me away to the pizza smelling room, he putted me down on the bed and I went to sleep but I could feel that the blue cladded turtle watched me.

LEOS P.O.V

My brothers walked away and I waited for The girl to walk out of the lab and she did and when she did it we just stood there eye to eye. I took a time to watch her before I said anything, She got really long brown hair to her butt, her hair was set in a braid and she was pretty long, but shorter then my brothers and me though and her eyes…her eyes was a nice dark green that could make any guy melt.

The only thing we did was staring into each other's eyes. Until I got to the point in my head to tell her "It was not your fault who made him beaten up. You did your best and that's all that counts and I am sorry we didn't rescue you before it all happened."

I think I hit a spot there her eyes was watering up and she fell to her knees crying,I couldn't stand seeing her cry, her sorrow and pain and fear just make me want to hug her which I did. She was surprised first I could tell but she relaxed when I said "You're safe now, don't cry.". She didn't stop cry but when I picked her up bridal style and putted her in Mikeys room she feel to sleep. I was sitting on a small chair watching her. Her name was Aisa? I guess.

She is pretty beautiful when she sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

There you go! Happy? Im sorry it did take a long time to write this chapter but I hope this was a good one. Anyway I just want to say thank you for reading and review if you want. It makes me happy that people actually like this! Pleeeeeeease rewiew! Give me some ideas so I can make it better and give me strengh to write. Thank you :D

Now I sound all girly and all but seriously…Thank you. ^^ /NightWorlds…..I like turtles very much… they are awesome in a bunch….four turtles that fighting crime….eating Pizza all the time


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry!  
I haven't been interested in writing in a long time, But I looked threw my fanfiction and thought 'Damn! I sucks at writing!' when I looked threw the first chapter and thought that I would maybe take the hole story away. But when I saw the last chapter 5 I was 'WOW I'm not SO bad. So no, I will not take it away, I will do my best to finish it.

So here you go, the next chapter! ENJOY!

XXXXXXX

Aisas P.O.V

I opened my eyes and didn't feel the pizza smell or the bed at my back, instead I felt a pretty hard couch that made me sit right up and rub my neck.  
" Geez, a pillow would been nice." I said out loud before I looked around and saw the four turtles standing around the couch starring at me

I got a little irretated. "Some space to."

They took a step back.

"I am truly sorry for the things you have gone threw miss. Aisa" Said an old voice.  
I looked straight at the person who said that he sat at the end of the couch but he looked a little strange...it...it was...a...BIG...RAT! I was about to freak out but I took my hand in my mouth and bit it so I would not be able to scream. It is a BIG RAT! It wore clothes and talked and was hairy and all! I was not hallucinating!  
My action seemed to suprise the rat but he kept a straight face and said. " I am sorry that my form is making you frightened miss. Aisa but I hope you get used to it. I am Master Splinter, the sensei and father to the four turtles that saved you and your friend."

"Hmm..." Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth at the moment.

"But I have a favor to ask you miss. Aisa."

"Hm?..." Still the only thing that came out

"I want you to not tell ANYONE that we exist. We need to keep our lifes a secret for everyone. We do not know what could happend if the rest of the humans knew about us. So we hope you can hold our life as a secret. Could you do that?" He looked me in the eyes, he was deadly serius. I took out my hand from my mouth and looked at the turtles and they held the same serius face. I looked back at the rat.

"Yes."

The Rat or Splinter did a sigh and said. " I'm glad that we can trust you Miss. Aisa, Now let me introduce you to my sons. The one over there..." He nodded at the orange cladded turtle. " That is Michelangelo, the youngest one." I looked at him and saw that he smiled and winked at me. I held a straight face and looked back at splinter he nodded at the purple cladded turtle who stood behind the couch and said. " That is Donatello the second youngest one." Donatello gave me a warm smile that maked me smile a little too. Next to Donatello stood a red cladded turtle he leaned against the couch looking at me. " That is Raphael the second oldest one."  
"Hey." He said with a cool, calm voice. "...H-hey..." Was now the thing I could take courage to say.  
"And the oldest son of mine, Leonardo."  
I looked at the the blue cladded turtle who stood behind the rat, he gave me a warm strong look that made feel safe.  
I liked the feeling. Safe.

I looked at all of them and gave a smile. " Thank you so much."

: : : : : : : : : : : :

After our little chat or what so called I was sitting alone on the couch. The group of men was going to talk to Timmy, I asked if I could follow but Donatello said that I needed to rest. So I was now 'Resting' on a not so comfortable couch.  
Boring...  
I looked around and saw nothing interesting to do so I hummed on a little song and holded my arm over my eyes and tried to rest. Soon enough I started to sing a little low to Wings by little mix.

"Wow! You got a really beautiful voice."

I was about to jump of the couch and punch everything that was around me but insted I looked up seeing Michelangelo leaning against the couch smiling at me. I sat up and looked at him. "Hi Michelagelo. Thanks. Do you want anything?"  
"Um...Yea, for the first you can call me Mikey and for the second,yea... Hehe... Um your friend have some problems ya know. He is like..."  
I got a little worried about what he was about to say."Like... what?" I asked.  
"Scared."

"AIIIIISSSSSAAAAAAAA!"

I jumped a little same as Michelangelo he looked worried at me. I got really startled hearing my best friend screaming for me so I stood up and Michelangelo showed me the way to Timmy. I got inside the room and saw Timmy on the bed trying to hide under the blanket, Hyperventilated. I walked pass the turles and sat next to my friend and looked at him, he sat up started to breath normally and looked back at me.  
We looked at each other for a while until I took him in a tight embrace.  
"It's okey Timmy, they are kind people it was those who saved us. Mike is not here or his gang. It is alright. These guys just want to talk to you okey?" I let go of the embrace and smiled at him. He nodded and looked at Master Splinter, listening to everything that Splinter told me before, Timmy nodded and said that he will keep their life and existens as a secret.  
When Splinter had introduced the turtles to Timmy he told Timmy to rest so he could get healthier faster. Rest was nothing Timmy could say no to so Splinter and the Turtles left the room. Donatello just needed to show Timmy that if he needed anything he would just push a button on a controller next to the bed, Timmy thanked him and let him go outside. Now I was about to leave but before I could, Timmy asked me if I could sing a song for him. I smiled and nodded at my babycute friend and sat next to him, I thought about a song that I could sing for him. " Can you sing 'Stand by me' by Ben E. King for me?"  
I looked at him a little suprised that he chosed a song, it is more often that I chosed a song to sing for him but well, well, he wanted it he is going to get it.

**Stand by me BY Ben E. King**

**When the night has come and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid, oh,  
I won't be afraid Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
**

**So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me  
**

I saw Timmy was lying down with his head on his pillow trying not to closes his eyes so he could hear the rest of the song. I just smiled at him and continued.

**If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
**

**And darling, darling, stand by me, Oh stand by me, Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
**

** Darling, darling, stand by me, Oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
****Whenever you're in trouble Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, st****and by me  
****Whenever you're in trouble Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, st****and by me...**

I looked down to see Timmy sleep, he looked like an angel.  
I can't understand that people in school bugs him for the glasses and what he's wearing. Thats why he is my best friend he shows who he is and do what he wants and you can trust him with all your heart.

I walked out of the room seeing no one more then Splinter sitting on the couch watching something on the TV I walked over to him and sat next to him asking what he was watching.  
"Love Drama" He replied. " I think Amanda should break up with Steven, He is so not right for her." I chuckled about that Master Splinter was interested in Love dramas. "Really what have he done to her?" I asked interested. Splinter looked at me happy that I seemed curius about a thing he liked.  
"Well as you could se Steven is cheating on her. And her best friend has told her about it but some other friends says that she is lying and that makes her mad on her best friend but she ask Steven and he say that is true but he beggs her to stay so now she is trying to choose."  
"Wow... Thats a lot of drama." I said suprised.  
"Yes, it is indeed."

We watch it like for two hours because it was a dubble episode. It was really interesting to see how much problem a women can get.

After those hours my stomach started to grumble. Splinter noticed and asked if I would like something to eat. I nodded and watch him go the kicthen and came back pretty quik with pizza slices. I thanked him and asked him where the turtles were, he said they were on night patrols and that means they go out at night and train and keep a watch on the Purple Dragons. I asked what Purple Dragons was for a thing, he told me it was like a clan with gangsters, those who has a Purple Dragon tatoo are in the clan. He also told me to be carful if I meet one because they can kill if they want to and rape if they feel for it. I nodded and thanked him for the information, then we talked about Love Drama and discussed about the caracthers. It was pretty fun to talk with someone about something like Tv shows, now I sound like a loner but I talk to Timmy also but he is not so discusseful so it was pretty fun to talk to Splinter.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Michelagnelos P.O.V

This night partol was soooo boring! We looked for some bad Purple Dragon butt to kick but it was like all the Dragons was gone, no where to be found. Raph started to get angry because there was nothing to punch, except me. I got a slap on my head from him.  
"Aow! What was that good for?!"  
"Because you are you."  
"O, really? Not because that there is no Purple Dragons to punch so you take it out on me!?" He made a little sigh. "Maybe."  
Was it only me or was Raph depressed or something?  
"Naww... What? Is Raphie a little depressed?" He gave me a glare. 'Gulp'  
"No dumbass, I am angry and frustrated about how the girl can be so happy right now, I mean, she almost got raped and she been hurt and all. I don't understand."  
I could understand why he said that, right after we had introduced ourself, she was happy again like nothing had happend. It made me a little confused. But I am happy that she smiles at least.

After a while when nothing happend Leo said that we should go back to the lair. We all nodded and went back. At first it was quiet except a little mumble that came from the sofa I walked over to the sound seeing Aisa sleeping. She mumbled something but I could not hear exactly what it was but sha seemed happy about it. I smiled and was about to lift her up to take her to my room so she could sleep but got interupet by Master Splinter.  
"Michelangelo, she wanted to sleep on the couch, so don't disturb her my son."  
"Oh, ok father." I looked one more time at her before I went to my room to sleep a little.

I woke up. Hugging my pillow, I got up and went out of the room. But before I could take a step I got knocked down on the floor by someone.  
Looking up I saw Aisa on my chest looking down on me. I got startled so I sat straight up so she feel of at the same time she tried to get up.  
"O god, I am so sorry Mikey! I did not look were I was going I was about to go to Timmy and then you just stood there."She seemed pretty nervous.  
" It's okey Aisa. But how are you doing? I mean you slept on the couch when we came back."  
She seemed suprised about the question but smiled at me. "Hehe, I am doing fine but my neck hurts a little but nothing to cry about."  
" I am happy that you are okay. Especially after what happend to you and Timmy."

Right know I wished that my mouth could go and kill itself because right after I said that her eyes started to wattering. She looked down and said.  
"Um...yea but I am not that much okay after that." Her tears fell to the floor. 'Damn! Stupid me!'  
" O no. Aisa I am sorry I didn't mean to say that, I mean that I happy for you that your safe and, Oh shell!" More tears fell from her."I am truly sorry Aisa."

She sniffled and dried her tears. " It's okay Mikey you did not mean to do it. Thank you for worrying about me."  
She stood up and walked away. I could not understand how stupid I felt right now. I made her cry.

XXXXXXX

There you go! Phew I can't understand that I made the next chapter finally! YAY!  
Hoped you enjoyed it.  
/Nightworlds I like turtles...


End file.
